Living The Dream
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Shego realized her dream life had really been a dream. Though she is determined to turn her dream life into reality no matter what. She just doesn't know how she can make realize Kim that they share the same feelings. KIGO! Sequel to Chokehold
1. Chapter 1

**This is the official sequel to chokehold. I HAD to write a sequel because after Shego's awakening the story would change a bit too drastically. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Well This is: _Living The Dream._**

**I don't own Kim Possible and I don't own the other characters either (It would totally rock if I did!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Living the dream**

Shego had escaped the hospital and she hadn't looked back once. She just ran away the moment her feet hit the ground. She knew that if she would look back she'd never get away. As she ran she realized one thing. She remembered her entire past; she knew every single detail. Realizing that she remembered her past she realized that everything had been fake. She and Kim had never been together, her life had indeed been quite miserable. Though as she headed back to her apartment she swore one thing. She swore she would get her old life back, no matter if it had been reality or not. She just wanted her life back and she was going to do everything in her power to obtain it.

Kim had simply closed the window but was unable to lock it. She looked at the melted lock and ran her finger across it. Her eyes shifted to the window, looking outside again and she sighed. She felt guilty that she couldn't provide Shego with the life she wanted. Though she knew it wouldn't be a smart decision. She reminded herself over and over again that Shego was a criminal. Even though she wanted to help her she chose not to do so.

"I guess I'll just have to tell my mom that Shego escaped." Kim whispered to herself as she stepped away from the window. She closed the curtain and scanned the room one last time before leaving it behind. She walked through the hallways in search of her mother. It almost seemed as if she was forcing herself to move forward. She was being dragged along by an imaginary hand sort to speak.

The moment Ann saw her daughter she knew something was wrong. The way she dragged herself forwards and the expression on her face told her enough.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Ann asked concerned. Kim looked up at her mother and sighed.

"Shego.. she uhm.. escaped." She said and Ann literally gasped in shock.

"What? She wasn't fully healed yet! She could seriously harm herself by doing something like that!" Ann shrieked as she stormed passed Kim and headed for Shego's room. Ann barged into Shego's room and discovered that her patient was indeed gone. She sighed heavily and turned back to look at Kim.

"I'm sorry mom, I couldn't stop her." Kim lied and her mother gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay honey, I just hope she's careful." Ann said giving Kim a pat on the shoulder before walking out of the room. Kim looked after her mother with a heavy heart. She knew she had lied and she knew Shego wasn't going to be careful. Though she didn't know what to do, she was stuck in this situation but was clueless. She considered going after Shego in the hope she could convince her to go back to the hospital. Though she knew Shego wouldn't go back so the second option was asking if she could be careful. _Yeah cause that's what a hero says to the villain._ Kim thought dryly. The third option was the option she considered best.

She wouldn't go after Shego; she would wait for Shego to come after her. In the meanwhile she just had to hope that Shego really wanted the life she had dreamed about. If she did it would save Kim a lot of trouble. She wouldn't be called on a mission to fight the woman. That way she could avoid her a bit and make sure they can't fight. No fighting meant less strain; less strain meant being a bit more careful than she had been until her coma.

To Kim it was the perfect plan, now she just had to wait and see if it would work.

No longer having a reason to stay in the hospital she returned home. She went straight up to her room and waited as she watched out of her window.

Meanwhile Shego had finally returned home. She looked around the apartment and felt like she hadn't been there for years. Her eyes scanned every little detail, her hands tracing the walls and furniture as she moved around. She hung her head and came to a swift stop.

"Nothing has changed." She said sorrowful. Within seconds her mood changed, her hand smashing through a cabinet. "Damn it all to hell! I'm not some weak pathetic person!" She shouted out recovering her usual character. She was never a weak and vulnerable person. So she didn't have any plans to change into one either.

She gazed at the pathetic heap of wood that had once been a cabinet and huffed angrily. She turned away and bolted to the bathroom. After all the shit she had been through she really had the need to take a shower.

"Goddamned emotions." She grumbled as she stepped underneath the burning hot water of her shower. The moment she felt that water run down her back she started to relax. She felt her worries wash away as if nothing had ever happened.

Though somewhere in her mind, despite the fact that she despised emotions, she had a feeling that something was missing. She missed something, somebody maybe. Her apartment seemed so spacious and especially empty. Yet she tried to silence the tiny voice in the back of her mind that was nagging about it. She didn't want to admit that she was a changed person. She was still Shego but not the bad ass villain she used to be. All though she would never admit it until she was ready to accept it and she knew that it would take a while.

She wasn't the only one who was fighting with her emotions. Kim was having problems as well; her emotions were pulling her in 2 different directions. Her problem was that both of the directions looked good but she didn't know which one was best. She thought about the kiss that Shego had given her. Remembering how she froze up and the look on Shego's face when she pulled back. To see Shego like that was almost heart breaking for Kim. She had never seen such an expression of emotions and never would've expected it to come from Shego.

Seeing Shego's different side, even for just a second, changed her thoughts about the woman completely. She had always seen Shego as a selfish, uncaring, sarcastic, bad ass fighter. Boy was she wrong about her. She still thought that Shego was sarcastic and a bad ass fighter. Though the selfish and uncaring part had completely disappeared. She knew she just had to urge Shego to open up. The woman wouldn't open up that easily, that was for sure. She had to dig deep and hope that she would give in. All she had to do was figure out how she could get to Shego's sensitive side.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool glass of her window. She had been staring out of that same window for what seemed like forever. She didn't care about how long she had been standing there; she had different problems on her mind. A thought occurred to her as she stood there. She realized that all the time she had been standing there, she had been hoping to catch a glimpse of Shego. She quickly stepped away from the window and took a seat on the edge of her bed. She placed her elbows on her legs and buried her face in her hands.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She groaned and she let herself fall back on her bed. She sighed and thought about the mission she had last been on. It had been several months ago and she remembered it as if it had happened yesterday. The laser, the lab which started to collapse, the ceiling that came crashing down. _The same ceiling that came crashing down on top of Shego._ She thought sorrowful. She had never thanked the villain for saving her life; she didn't even know why Shego decided to save her.

Though Shego knew exactly why she had saved Kim Possible that day. She wasn't planning on telling Kim her reasons but she knew she had done the right thing. All she wanted was for Kim to see that she wasn't always the bad ass villain. Even without being manipulated or being brainwashed she could be nice. Yet Kim always failed to notice this. She knew the red head respected her as a fighter but she wanted a bit more. Of course she would never admit this out loud; she still believed it made her look weak.

"There's no way in hell I'll ever turn back into Miss Go." Shego muttered to herself. She had enjoyed her time with Kim but it wasn't what she had wanted. She had wanted to spend her time with Kim as herself. Even though Miss Go was a part of her, it wasn't her at all.

"I even let my brothers hug me! Oh for crying out loud! Screw this!" Shego shouted and she blasted another piece of her furniture into smithereens. She knew there was only one way to show Kim that she wasn't always evil. She had to change and not just a little bit but drastically. Though first she had to have a talk with the red head. But instead of going to the girl's house, she made a plan that would make Kim come to her.

A faint familiar beep sounded in Kim's room. The sleeping red head let out a groan and turned onto her stomach. She had fallen asleep without noticing it. The familiar tone continued to play, repeating itself over and over again until Kim finally woke up.

"Alright, alright already!" She shouted as she got up. She reached for her Kimmunicator, snatching it off of her nightstand.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" She asked after answering the call.

"Hey Kim uhm sorry for waking you but Shego is on it again." Wade replied and Kim frowned.

"How did you know I was asleep?" She asked and he coughed a bit before pointing at her. Her eyebrows rose and she rose as well, walking to the mirror. When she looked up she gasped a loud OhmiiGawd and quickly started working on straightening her hair.

"Sorry about that." Kim said revealing herself again only with tamed hair.

"It's okay but seriously Kim, you've got to go after Shego. Your ride will be there in 2 minutes. She's robbing a jeweler and if you don't hurry up she'll get away." Wade explained and Kim gave a firm nod.

"Thanks Wade, I'm on it!" She said and she disconnected the line. She quickly slipped into her mission gear and dashed out of her house the moment her ride arrived. Ron couldn't tag along; the blond boy was once again at Yamanouchi to train his Monkey Kung Fu skills. Kim missed him but she was able to handle all the missions on her own.

She thanked who ever was going to drive her and took a seat. _I had hoped she wouldn't do anything bad anymore._ Kim thought but she knew she had gotten her hopes up a bit too much. The ride was no longer than 20 minutes and she quickly found herself facing Shego.

The woman had her trademark smirk plastered on her face and she waited patiently for Kim.

"Hi there princessss." She purred taking a step towards Kim.

"Shego!" Kim growled taking a step forward as well.

"My, my what's with the harsh tone?" Shego asked teasingly. Kim's eyes narrowed dangerously and she shot Shego a venomous look.

"What do you want Shego?" Kim demanded to know. Shego grinned even more and circled Kim slowly.

"Not much, I just want to talk." She said slowly seeing that Kim's eyes never left her. She came to a stop right in front of Kim and placed her hands on her hips.

"You want to talk? Right and I'm supposed to believe that?" Kim questioned raising an eyebrow in the process. Shego slightly shook her head in disappointment.

"Tsk, tsk tsk princess, have a little faith in me will ya? I'm the one who should be doubting you, not the other way around." Shego said tracing Kim's jaw line with one finger. Kim roughly pulled her head away and took a step backwards. You could tell she was both furious and embarrassed at the same time if you were to look at her expression. Shego simply let out a laugh and rolled her eyes at Kim's action.

"Why should I believe you? You're a criminal!" Kim snapped at her.

"Really? Is that how you think about me?" Shego replied in a fake hurt tone. Kim let out a loud groan and clenched her fists. Shego noticed how the girl tensed up and smirked at her. With a roar that would make a lion jealous Kim attacked. Her fist aimed at Shego's midsection as she charged her. She knew Shego had to be careful because she wasn't fully healed yet. That, however, was something she didn't think about the moment that she attacked her.

Shego simply dodged Kim's attacks, smiling as she did so. She danced around with the red head and Kim noticed she wasn't taking it serious. The more Shego played with her, the angrier she got. An angry Kim always meant trouble because she would always go all out.

"Whoa you're feisty today princess!" Shego said to the girl as she yet again dodged one of her attacks. Kim growled angrily and sent a flying kick towards Shego's head.

With the speed of light Shego grabbed Kim's ankle and threw her into a wall. Kim coughed loudly, a groan of pain escaping her lips. Shego walked up to the girl and grabbed her arm. She pulled Kim up and pinned her against the wall with her body. She held Kim's hands together with one hand above her head and her body was pressed up against hers as tight as possible. With her free hand she reached out and raised Kim's head by her chin, making sure they had eye contact. She leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Kim's cheek.

The red head's cheeks turned bright red and her anger slightly subsided. She looked at Shego with shock and pain in her forest green eyes.

"Now that I have your attention," Shego said in a gentle tone. "I just want to talk."

"About what?" Kim asked in that same harsh tone. Shego's grip on Kim's chin tightened slightly and the red head groaned again.

"Mind your tone," Shego warned. "I'll only talk if you can manage to talk to me without being so defensive."

Kim pulled her chin free from Shego's hand and looked at the ground. Shego simply waited as she held her captured.

"Well?" She questioned and Kim sighed in defeat. Shego reached out again and turned Kim's head by cupping her cheek. Their eyes met again and Kim silently agreed to be less defensive.

"As I was saying, I just want to talk." Shego said.

"About what?" Kim asked yet again and for a moment Shego felt like she was having a déjà vu. She shook her head a little in confusion and quickly smiled at the girl. Her hand remained on Kim's cheek and she made sure their eye contact couldn't get broken. She leaned in slightly, her lips close to Kim's ear and whispered:

"About us, my princess."

* * *

_I think this is a nice.. first chapter! Don't you agree? It's a bit of an intro and well it has loads of info in it XD _

_Well well.. Shego wants to talk... about their situation, wonder how Kim will react ^^ _

_You'll discover that in the next chapter of course!_

_WPJ_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 people! Not as good as I wanted it to be.. but.. I can't get it to work at all!**

**So sorry for any.. crappy scenes or whatever!**

* * *

**Living The Dream 2**

Kim remained silent, her eyes locked with Shego's emerald ones. Shego's eyes held mischief but Kim's eyes held shock and confusion. Shego had told her she wanted to talk about them. Though as far as Kim knew there wasn't a 'them'. Just a crime fighting hero and the villain. Apart from that she didn't know about any bond that they might have according to Shego.

"What about us?" Kim asked in a gentle tone. Shego smiled at her, hearing the change in her voice. She was satisfied and now she was prepared to talk with the girl.

"I know," Shego started and she leaned in a bit closer. "There is no us." Kim just looked at her, afraid to say anything, fearing that she might say something wrong. She heard Shego let out a breathy laugh near her ear.

"No need to be afraid princess." She whispered. Kim suppressed herself from trembling as she felt Shego's breath against her ear. Shego had her exactly where she wanted and to make it all worse, she knew Shego was aware of it.

The heat that radiated from Shego's body was driving Kim crazy. She had been in this position more than once but never for such a long period of time. She had never noticed how high Shego's body temperature actually was.

"I'm not afraid." Kim said finding her voice again. Shego chuckled and pressed herself a bit more against Kim.

"Are you sure? I can feel there's something going on, if it's not fear what else could it be?" Shego questioned and Kim thought about the question. She knew for sure that she wasn't afraid at that very moment. Her fear had passed the moment Shego told her not to be afraid. Now she was intimidated, not afraid but intimidated.

"Well…" Kim started.

"Yes?"

"You're uhm quite intimidating." Kim said softly feeling her face turn red. Shego pulled back slightly surprised by Kim's comment.

"Am I now?" She questioned with a sly grin on her face. Without warning Kim she let go, letting the girl drop to the floor. As quick as Kim was she managed not to fall down and quickly regained her footing. She looked at Shego with a questioning look, confused about the fact that she had released her.

Shego had released Kim because the way she was acting wasn't helping her. If she wanted to prove that she could be different she had to act different. Holding Kim captured wasn't exactly different for her nor did it help her prove that she could be nice.

"I didn't mean to intimidate you," Shego said. "I just want to talk about the 'us' that doesn't exist. If you give me a chance, I can prove that I can be nice. I'm not always sarcastic and evil, even though I love being evil. I care, I can feel things too you know." She explained. If Kim hadn't been there to hear it for herself, she never would've believed it.

What she just heard, coming from Shego's mouth, was the closest thing to an apology she had ever heard from the villain. To be quite honest, it surprised her beyond limits. Even though it surprised her she didn't know if she could believe it. She didn't know if she could trust Shego at all. Her surprised expression was exchanged for a frown and Shego noticed this. She took another step back and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"You don't believe me do you?" Shego questioned.

"I don't understand, what has this got to do with me?" Kim asked in return and Shego let out a sigh.

"You remember when I was in coma right?" She questioned and Kim nodded "I had a dream during my coma, a dream that lasted as long as my coma. In that dream I had a life I really could only imagine having. I want that life but I don't know how I can obtain it." She explained and Kim just gave her a puzzled look. Shego decided to be a bit bolder this time. She stepped forward again, closing the distance between her and Kim. Her hand went up and cupped the same cheek as before.

"You were part of that life." She said in a gentle tone and shock flickered in Kim's eyes at that.

"I'm part of your life right now as well." She said in a 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"You know what.. just forget it. Forget we ever spoke and forget you ever saw me here okay? I can't deal with this right now." Shego muttered tiredly and she started walking off.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Kim asked going after Shego.

"Out of here." Shego muttered in response and she ran off. Kim watched after her, watching how she ran away and disappeared out of sight.

Shego ran as fast as she could, heading straight to her apartment. She scolded herself for being so stupid. Thinking that Kim could understand her. Thinking, no hoping that Kim would give her a chance. She didn't know if Kim didn't understand or just didn't WANT to understand. Whatever it was she wasn't up for it. She knew Kim was a bright girl and yet it was still difficult for her to understand what Shego meant.

After considering the options and thinking about everything that had happened, Shego came to a conclusion. Kim didn't understand and that was because she hadn't been clear enough with her explanation. Shego wasn't somebody who was good at explaining what she felt. She could explain algebra or French but her feelings were something she normally didn't even try to explain. She knew Kim couldn't quite understand her, to be honest she had been clueless about what she had to say to the girl.

"Guess I'll have to learn what to say before I confront her again." Shego said to herself as she lazily lounged on her couch. The run back to her house hadn't taken that long. Seeing as her stamina was perfect she managed to reach her house in 10 minutes. Though during those 10 minutes she had given the entire situation a chance to sink in and a second thought. She had to figure out how she could explain everything to Kim. She had to convince her in one way or another. Though how can a villain convince his or her enemy that he or she isn't evil?

That was a question that remained unanswered no matter how long she thought about it. It was driving her crazy that she didn't know a solution. She wasn't really a woman who was clueless most of the time. She saw herself as the woman who always knew a get away and always had a comeback. The only moment she could be tongue-tied was during a discussion with her mother.

For now she decided to just let the case rest. She hoped she would come up with another plan eventually. She just knew it was just a matter of time before something would occur to her. Until that moment she just had to wait and see. Secretly she hoped that Kim would figure out what she had meant. Though she didn't get her hopes up too high.

With a sigh she got to her feet and went to bed for the night. _Maybe some sleep will help me figure this out._ She thought as she tiredly crawled underneath the covers of her bed. Within seconds she was asleep, giving her no time to ponder about the situation.

Kim had gone home confused and the first one to notice it was her mother. Being who she was she couldn't help but ask what had happened. Kim explained everything that had happened and told her mother everything that Shego had said to her. During her explanation she still didn't seem to understand the situation. Her mother simply listened intently, nodding in understanding every now and then. When Kim had finally finished her story she let out a heavy sigh and let herself fall down onto the couch next to her mother.

Ann remained quiet as she watched how her daughter collapsed onto the couch. She had listened to Kim's story and she actually understood what was going on. She understood what Shego had meant to say. She was surprised that Shego had made such an expression of emotions. What surprised her even more was the fact that her daughter just didn't seem to get it. Even after telling her the entire story, she still seemed confused.

"So you see, I don't understand what she meant. I've thought about it over and over again but I can't figure it out." Kim said somewhat disappointed. Ann turned sideways, facing her daughter entirely.

"Uhm honey, it's really not that difficult." She simply said.

"It's not?" Kim questioned and her mother shook her head. Kim groaned and buried her face in the cushions of the couch. "That means I'm dumb as well!" Her muffled voice sounded.

"No that's not true, you're a very intelligent young woman. You just don't understand it because Shego didn't explain it very well. I think she has some trouble expressing herself when it comes to simply talking one on one. Meaning without the sarcasm and the snide remarks." Ann explained and Kim looked up at her with curious forest green eyes.

"So what did she mean?" Kim asked a bit hyped.

"I'm not going to tell you that. I think she wants you to figure it out by yourself. You should at least try a bit harder. Give it some time and further, why don't you go visit her?" Ann suggested and Kim looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Her mother suggested she should visit a dangerous plasma-wielding criminal. If Kim didn't know any better she'd think her mother had gone nuts. She had never thought her mother would suggest something like that. Though she figured her mother was right because she was rarely wrong.

"Why would I go and visit her?" Kim questioned in reply. Ann got to her feet and smiled at her daughter.

"Just trust me." Was all the older red head said with an all-knowing smile on her face. Kim simply stared at her mother, watching how she walked away and disappeared up the stairs. She lay there alone on the couch and wondered what the hell had just happened.

"Just trust her?" She muttered to herself. She highly doubted that giving Shego a visit was going to help. Though she did trust her mother and she decided to give the villain a visit as soon as she had caught up on her sleep. She figured Shego could wait a little while longer.

She followed her mother's footsteps, going up the stairs as well. She ended up on her little pink covered bed and the moment her head hit the pillow she was gone.

"Kim." A soft familiar voice wafted through the air. "Kimmie." The voice sounded again and Kim mumbled something incoherent. A hand traced her jaw line and cupped her cheek.

"Princess." The familiar nickname sounded and she slowly opened her eyes.

"W-what?" She mumbled tiredly. She blinked a few times, trying to focus on the person standing next to her. She felt the soft hand on her cheek, warming her face.

"Wake up." Kim finally snapped awake entirely, finally recognizing the voice that had spoken to her.

"Shego!" She shouted out shooting up straight in her bed.

"Ssssst!" Shego stepped back a bit, expecting an attack from the red head. Kim simply kneeled on her bed, looking straight at Shego.

"What! No.. Why are you here? What do you want?" Kim asked angrily and Shego silenced her with a finger on the lips.

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you or anything. Let's just say that I've come in peace." Shego joked but Kim couldn't appreciate the joke. She looked at Shego in disbelief and slowly got off of the bed.

"Are you going to answer my questions or not?" She asked.

"What did I say about being so defensive?" Shego asked in return and Kim looked away, pouting a bit.

"Okay what are you doing here?" Kim asked again only in a gentle tone this time. Shego grinned at her, nodding in approval. Shego took a step forward; closing what little distance was between them.

"You really want to know?" She asked already knowing what Kim's answer would be.

"Of course! Why would I ask if I didn't want to Mmpf…!" Kim was silenced in an instant as Shego pressed their lips together. Though this time she didn't freeze, she kissed back.

Shego smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist. Kim's arms wrapped around Shego's neck and they pressed up against each other as tight as possible. Surprising Shego even more Kim went and deepened the kiss, taking it one step further. Her tongue traced Shego's lower lip and the pale woman eagerly gave her access. Their tongues moved against each other as well as their lips.

Their passionate embrace stole their breaths and they pulled back for air. Both panted softly, their eyes never leaving each other. Finally Shego let out a breathy laugh, breaking the silence for a few seconds. Kim gave her a questioning look and Shego grinned at her. She released Kim and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. She slowly pushed Kim down and the red head sat down on her bed.

"Relax." Shego whispered as she pushed Kim onto her back and straddled her. She looked down at the girl with a mischievous glint in her eyes and dived in. She captured Kim's lips in another passionate kiss and Kim returned it eagerly.

She gasped into Shego's mouth when she felt a hand sneak up her ribcage. It slowly trailed upwards and ended on top of her covered breast. She arched a bit, pushing herself into Shego's warm touch. Shego knew exactly what she was doing. Her hands eagerly trailed across Kim's body, searching for the spots that made her moan or gasp. To her surprise her dream had shown her the exact spots on Kim's body she rediscovered that very moment.

Shego broke the kiss with a gasp and quickly kissed her way to Kim's neck. The red head leaned her head back and gave Shego all the room she needed. Gasps and moans escaped Kim's lips as Shego reached all her sweet spots.

The sounds she was making were like music to Shego's ears. Though she didn't forget her goal and as quick as everything had started she pulled back.

"Why did you stop?" Kim asked in confusion. Shego looked down at the flushed girl's face and grinned at her.

"Now you've experienced a part of the life I want. The life I can only imagine having. I hope you understand what I meant." Shego whispered and she brushed her lips against Kim for the briefest moment.

Kim gasped and shot up straight in her bed. Her body was covered in sweat and her breathing was heavy. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and scanned her room. She was completely alone and the sun was barely rising.

"I've really got to talk to Shego." She said determined. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed. All the while her mind kept replaying the dream she had over and over again. The more she thought about the dream the clearer everything became to her. She now understood why her mother had told her to visit Shego and she was going to do just that.

She didn't pay any attention to what time it was and almost ran out of the house. While running she grabbed her Kimmunicator and asked Wade for Shego's address. It took him well over 30 minutes before he had finally found it. To Kim's great surprise she knew exactly where Shego lived.

She took off in another sprint and headed straight for her goal. Within minutes she stood in front of Shego's front door and she could feel her nerves playing up. She gulped loudly and hesitantly knocked on the door. She waited but nothing seemed to happen. She knocked again, this time louder.

"I'm coming!" She heard Shego's voice shout angrily. Kim took a step back and listened how the door got unlocked from the inside. The door swung open aggressively and Shego appeared.

"Do you even know what time…" She started angrily but was silenced the moment she saw Kim. The red head had a serious look on her face and there was something about that look that made Shego inch back a bit. Kim took a step forward, looking quite determined before saying:

"We really need to talk."

* * *

_Dum DUM DUUUUM. Kim's mother is like totally smart that she understood immediately. Though Kim isn't one of the brightest stars in the sky. XD Shego.. yeah.. Shego gave up a bit too easy but well she just wasn't up for it as you could read.. poor thing.. totally stuck and speechless..!_

_Kim totally experienced a bit of Shego's 'perfect' life. Does she understand what Shego had meant to tell her? Who knows! I don't even know!_

_So.. let's just.. see if she does in the next chapter, shall we?_

_Up to Chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 people!**

* * *

**Living The Dream 3**

"We really need to talk." Was what Kim had said in a serious tone. Shego stood in her door opening, staring at the red head in shock. This was one of the rare moments she was actually flabbergasted. So many things ran through her mind at that very moment and so many feelings coursed through her body. She just simply didn't know what to do.

At first Kim waited patiently for Shego to say something. Though when that didn't happen within 5 minutes her patience was gone. She grabbed the front of Shego's shirt, surprising the woman even more and looked her in the eye.

"We need to talk, let's go inside." She said and she pushed Shego back into her house. Her grip on Shego's shirt never loosened and the villain simply complied. She let herself get pushed back into her house being too shocked to react. For the first time ever Kim was the one who took control. Now she was the one who was intimidating. The only other person who could intimidate Shego was once again her mother. Her mother always had her ways in order to get to Shego.

With a rough and unexpected push Shego fell over and landed on her couch. Kim stood right in front of her and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Snap out of it!" She said loudly and she smacked Shego lightly in the face. The woman blinked a few times and looked at Kim with eyes the size of saucers. Kim clearly had Shego's attention and a satisfied grin appeared on the red head's face. She took a seat next to Shego and grabbed the surprised woman's hand. Her posture went from intimidating to almost caring, as she cradled Shego's pale hand in her own.

Shego looked down at her hand and back up at Kim. It was clear she didn't quite understand what was going on. Though Kim planned to explain everything to her.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here." Kim started extremely shy and Shego nodded quickly. "Well I'm here because I figured out what you wanted to tell me. I can't believe I was so stupid, my mother told me it was easy and it really is!"

"You understand?" Shego questioned in disbelief and Kim gave a firm nod.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to understand. Though to be quite honest you weren't really clear." Kim said and Shego, for the first time ever, blushed slightly. "I had a dream and thanks to that dream I understand what you went through."

"You do?" Shego asked getting more hyped by the second. A smile started forming on her face and Kim couldn't help but return the smile. It actually made her happy to see Shego smiling. She hadn't seen her smile very much, so every time Shego showed it she felt herself smiling as well. She squeezed Shego's hand lightly and Shego felt her hopes getting up. She almost believed it was too good to be true but Kim seemed really sure about it all.

"You want your dream life back and I understand what must happen in order for you to get it. I'm also prepared to help you with it." Kim said happily and Shego felt her chest warm at Kim's words. Her grip on Kim's hand tightened slightly and her heart suddenly started pounding uncontrollably. She was finally going to get the life she had dreamed of.

It seemed that her life was finally going to take a turn for the better. Finally she could break the chain of miserable years she had been living.

"I figured this out on my way here and I came to the conclusion that…." Kim said and she paused to heighten the tension. Shego looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish her sentence. "You need a boyfriend!" Kim announced happily and Shego felt herself deflate. She looked at Kim with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look but the red head never noticed it.

"Kimmie, did it ever occur to you that I might not want a boyfriend?" Shego asked as she pinched her nose bridge in annoyance. Kim's smile disappeared immediately and she sagged into the couch a bit.

"No boyfriend? B-but you want to be happy! You want that old life back, how can you get it back without a boyfriend?" Kim asked in confusion and Shego groaned inwardly. She simply refused to believe that Kim was that dense. _No way in hell she can be that dense right? She's just naive or something. _Shego thought to herself. She let out a sigh and refocused on the red head sitting next to her.

"I don't do… boyfriends." Shego simply said. Kim frowned at that and Shego swore she could hear the gears grinding in the girl's head. _She has to understand now, right? Right? _Shego questioned herself desperately.

"I don't get it, I thought I had it." Kim muttered and this time Shego groaned out loud. She smacked herself in the face and sagged against the couch. This action just made Kim look at her as if she had gone nuts.

"Okay princess, go home. Go home and think about it, AGAIN. If you're really sure you've got it, come back to me okay?" Shego said and Kim nodded. "Good, I'll see you in a while."

"Okay." Kim said and she left Shego's apartment. Shego knew she could just tell the girl what she had meant but it was best if she figured it out herself. She figured that telling Kim that she wanted a relationship with her would freak her out. The last thing she wanted to do was chase the red head away. Besides, Kim was close to the solution; she just counted on the wrong sex. So it only seemed right to let the girl figure it out by herself. After all, she was close to being right and Shego was convinced Kim couldn't be THAT stupid.

"I can't believe I let myself get all worked up." Shego muttered as she shagged even further into her couch._ Damn I thought she had it. _A sigh escaped her lips, realizing that it might take a while before the red head would come back to her. She really hoped Kim would get some help from her mother. At least than everything would progress a bit more.

Kim came home and found her mother in the kitchen. Her mother simply raised an eyebrow as she once again saw a confused look on her daughter's face.

"Where did you go?" She asked and Kim took a seat across from her. She clasped her fingers together and looked at her hands.

"I thought I understood, so I went and visited Shego. Though it seems I don't understand at all." Kim said somewhat disappointed. The fact that she still didn't understand the situation annoyed her. Especially after her mother had said that it wasn't that difficult. It made her feel

like such an idiot.

"What did you figure out?" Her mother asked.

"Well I thought that Shego wanted her old life back and I thought that a boyfriend could help her with that." Kim replied. Ann let out a laugh earning her a glare from Kim. "Don't laugh! You said it wasn't difficult but it is!" The younger red head pouted.

"I'm sorry honey," Ann said, her laughter dying out. "I know you understand it, you're just afraid to accept the truth." Ann placed her hands over Kim's and smiled at her. "There's nothing to be afraid of honey. It's the truth and I admit it's sometimes a bit hard to accept but eventually it's the best thing to do."

"Well now you're just not making any sense." Kim exclaimed and her mother giggled a bit. She let go of Kim's hands and tapped the girl lightly on the nose.

"Think about what I said honey." She said. She winked at her daughter and left her alone with her thoughts. Had it been possible Kim's frown would've been multiplied by ten. She looked and felt even more confused than she had been 3 minutes ago. The more she thought about what her mother had said and the situation, the more annoyed she got. Every single time she gave it a thought she would feel her IQ dropping with 20 points.

"God this must be how Bonnie feels all the time." Kim groaned throwing her arms into the air and lowering them onto the table. She let out a sigh and leaned her head on her folded arms.

"Why won't anybody just tell me what's going on." Kim said and a pout formed on her face. After almost two days Kim was becoming desperate. She even considered asking her father's help in this situation. To say that the man had no knowledge of girl problems was an understatement. That painted a perfect picture of how desperate Kim was actually becoming.

Though on one faithful day everything changed. Kim was pacing in her room and scratched her head every now and then. She sat down on her bed and stared straight at her window.

"Why would Shego not want a boyfriend?" She questioned herself. "Because she's a criminal and doesn't have the time. Besides she quite intimidating so she might scare the guy off." She muttered but she shook her head. "Why would a random normal girl not want a boyfriend?" Kim thought about this question for what seemed forever.

"Maybe she's too busy." She wondered out loud.

"Or maybe she's just not interested." Her mother's voice sounded suddenly startling Kim. The younger red head grabbed for her chest, feeling her heart beat a mile a minute.

"How long have you been there?" She questioned a bit out of breath.

"Long enough to know that my daughter talks to herself." Ann said with a grin on her face and Kim blushed slightly.

"I'm trying to figure it out, I think better out loud." Kim mumbled in reply. Her mother simply smiled at her and she took a seat next to Kim on the small pink bed.

"Have you ever thought about the fact that she might not be interested in boyfriends?" Ann questioned and Kim shook her head. She wasn't going to say more than that, she knew her daughter would figure it out anytime soon now. "Keep that in mind." She said and she gave Kim a pat on the knee before leaving the room.

"What the hell?" Kim shouted out the moment her mother's words had dawned upon her. "Can you possibly get vaguer than that!" She demanded angrily and she heard a faint 'yes' as reply. Kim groaned loudly and let herself fall back onto her bed. It was official; she hated people who acted vague and mysterious.

In the meanwhile Shego was simply enjoying life. She hadn't committed a crime in days and she noticed she was far more relaxed than normal. What pleased her even more was the fact that she had more free time. All that free time gave her the chance to get her life back on the tracks. Though apart from that she spent it on training, shopping and vacations. She had nothing else to do while she waited for Kim. So she figured she might as well enjoy it to the fullest. In contrast to Kim she wasn't bothered by the situation at all. Most of the time she didn't even think about it.

Only during her occasional moment of loneliness did she think about the situation and Kim. Though she wasn't a person who sulked so she'd get over it as quick as possible. The least she could do was making preparations to get her dream life back. She figured every little thing helped, like not committing any crimes and actually quitting her job as mercenary. She really was prepared to sacrifice everything she had in order to get what she wanted. She was even prepared to give herself in or make some kind of deal with GJ. Though she didn't know if it was enough to convince Kim that she really wanted a better life.

"Guess only time can tell." She said softly. Though time passed by and didn't make her any wiser. She hadn't seen Kim for over 2 weeks and she was convinced that Kim had figured it out and freaked out or she had forgotten about her. Either way it didn't make Shego a happy woman. It was just impossible that Kim was really that dense. As Shego always used to say, someone with a negative IQ would get it sooner than her.

"The buffoon would understand." She muttered almost convincingly.

Kim was walking home from school and all the while she was pondering about the same situation. She was close to getting it, she knew she was close. It was like the answer was floating in front of her but she couldn't quite reach it. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, not quite watching where she was going. She thoughtlessly wandered into the park and kept on walking. A kid's laughter broke her out of her thoughts and she looked at the small laughing girl. She smiled faintly, watching how the midget ran off as she chased a duck that had escaped from the pond.

Kim looked around and realized she had walked into the park without even noticing it. Being there she figured she could go home through the park. As she walked she saw all sorts of people, students, old people married or alone, young couples, families. Then she suddenly came to a stop at the sight in front of her. What she saw both shocked her and made her realize what the answer was. She gasped loudly and quickly clasped her hands over her mouth.

"How could I've been so blind?" She yelled into her hands.

She took off in a sprint, heading home as quickly as possible. She had never run as fast as she was running now. Everything and everyone around her seemed to go in slow motion. She reached her house in what was definitely a record time. She barged in, breathing hard as she ran up the stairs without saying a word to her parents.

James gave Ann a curious look and she simply smiled. She knew Kim had discovered what Shego had meant. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Though James was completely clueless about what was going on.

"Don't ask." She said and with a nod he resumed reading the newspaper.

As quick as Kim had gone up stairs she was downstairs again in a matter of seconds. She ran passed the living room again yelled something that sounded like goodbye and was out of the house again. This time James didn't even bother looking up and simply ignored the hyped red head that had passed by in warp speed.

Kim was out of breath and her sides were hurting. That, however, didn't stop her from running as fast as she could. The wind sounded harsh to her as it passed her ears, her fiery hair blown backwards as she ran. _Note to self, work on my stamina!_She thought as she felt herself slow down with every few meters she ran. After running for what felt like ages to her, her legs numb, she finally reached Shego's house. She took a few moments to calm herself, trying to regain her normal breathing.

She knocked on Shego's front door and waited for the woman to open it.

Shego was surprised the moment she heard someone knock on her door. Curiously she got up and walked to the door. She unlocked it and pulled it open. Her jaw dropped the moment her eyes fell upon Kim. The girl's face was bright red and slightly sweaty, her chest was heaving up and down and her hair was a mess.

"Jeez what bus hit you on your way here?" Shego asked eyeing the girl. Kim let out a nervous laugh and she ran a hand through her red hair.

"I ran all the way here thank you very much." She finally replied and Shego simply rolled her eyes.

"So can I help you? Need me to hose you down?" Shego asked with a big grin on her face and this time it was Kim's turn to roll her eyes.

"No, I need to tell you something," Kim said and she checked if Shego was listening. The woman motioned for her to continue and she did. "I've been thinking about what you said to me ever since the day you said it. It was driving me crazy, I thought I was going insane. I just couldn't understand the point you were trying to make. To make things even worse I was beginning to feel like an idiot." Kim explained and Shego chuckled lightly at that.

The red head gave her a dangerous glare and she shut her mouth instantly.

"You told me you don't do boyfriends. Well when you said that you completely lost me. My mother wasn't being very helpful either. I swear if she got any vaguer she would've disappeared. So I asked myself, why would Shego NOT want a boyfriend?" Kim said.

She took a step towards Shego and looked the tall woman right in the eyes.

"I considered it's because you're a criminal and quite intimidating. Though then I asked myself, why would a random normal girl not want a boyfriend? I couldn't think of any other answer than: maybe she's too busy. Then my mom popped in and said, have you ever considered she's just not interested?" Kim paused for a moment checking if Shego was still following her. The woman gave a nod and Kim continued.

"When she told me that I was even more lost. So once again I thought about it, not just once but over and over again. I was going crazy and I was ready to pull my own hair out. That, however, changed today." Shego looked at the girl with a curious gaze and Kim knew what question was on her lips.

"What changed?" Shego asked and Kim smiled because of the predicted question.

"I was totally zoned out and I unconsciously walked into the park. Once there I looked around and realized where I was. I figured I could go home through the park, no big. Then it happened, I saw something that both surprised me and made me realize what everyone had not been telling me. I saw two girls of about my age Shego." Kim said in a dead serious tone.

"You saw two girls and that's why everything became clear?" Shego questioned in slight disbelief.

"Those two girls were kissing Shego." Kim replied in the same serious way. Shego's eyebrows rose and she visibly paled slightly. Kim looked at her, holding her gaze with those forest green eyes. She reached for Shego's hand and grabbed it firmly and asked the only question that was left.

"You're gay, aren't you?"

* * *

_You're gay, aren't you? Well that's one way to ask someone for his or her sexual preference. Just straight to the point XD no way she can avoid that question! Not that she would if she could because Shego has been waiting for this for like.. well.. forever! Kim asked it as if it's the biggest deal in the world! But she finally discovered why Shego doesn't do boyfriends =P Though that's not the solution to the life of her dreams now is it? _

_Sorry.. I made Kim extremely dumb.. or.. dense in this chapter, it wasn't to stretch the length of this chapter but it was just because Kim is Kim and even SHE can be dense. Plus she's the innocent type so in combination you get.. well that what I wrote. I'm not saying she's dumb and don't be angry or something XD Don't worry she won't be displayed as dumb anymore from now on (I think)_

_Oh well.. DAMN SHE'S GAY! oh right we knew that... _

_I guess it's time to go to the next chapter than ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY! Chapter 5! damn that took me ages to write... sorry about that y'all! But here it is! Finally! XD**

**Though I wrote it whilst having a writer's block so it probably isn't very good.. sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Living The Dream 4**

Kim stood at Shego's front door for what seemed the hundredth time that month. She always ended up at the woman's apartment. She was sporting the same serious look she had been sporting since she arrived at Shego's place. After her confronting question it remained quiet and Shego simply stared at the girl. Her mouth hung slightly open and she just couldn't look away.

"Shego?" Kim called and she waved her hand in front of the woman's face. Shego pulled back a bit and blinked a few times.

"I'm gay… you got it." She mumbled dumbly and Kim smiled. She felt happy that she had finally figured out what was going on. She finally knew why Shego didn't want a boyfriend. So of course it was obvious what she had to do next.

"Well I guess that makes it clear doesn't it?" Kim questioned.

"Makes what clear?" Shego asked in return.

"It's obvious what has to be done now. I mean you don't want a boyfriend because you're gay. So that makes it quite clear that I…" She paused a bit, thinking about what she had to say next.

"You what?"

"I have to help you find a girlfriend! I totally love matching people! I'll find the perfect girl for you! What's your type? Do you like the manly type or the really girly type? Or do you prefer something in between?" Kim rambled in one breath. Shego once again stared at the girl and wondered where the hell all of that had come from. The girl was excited and she was clearly really planning to set her up with someone. Secretly she wondered if Kim would succeed in finding someone who was up to her tastes. Though she seriously doubted that there was a girl whom was better than Kim.

"Uhm something in between?" Shego offered, as she looked Kim over. She couldn't believe she was agreeing to this. To make it even worse she was cooperating as well!

"I think you need a girl who can handle you. Someone who's smart enough to take you on mentally. Though physically there probably won't be a girl who can keep up with you. But if she can put up with your anger, sarcasm, snide remarks, the comments, your bad ass side and .. "I get it!" Shego shouted cutting Kim off. The girl looked at her in shock and Shego grinned sheepishly at her.

"Got carried away, sorry." She said innocently.

"That's exactly what I mean with finding the RIGHT girl for you." Kim replied teasingly earning her a glare from Shego. She put up the cutest smile she had; knowing that Shego couldn't keep glaring at her if she smiled like that. The older woman's glare immediately disappeared, her expression softening visibly.

"Ugh okay I'll give you a chance." Shego said in disgust and Kim's smile turned into a grin.

The girl grinned brightly and it was obviously her victory grin.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked suddenly, her grin disappearing. Shego's eyebrows rose at that question and she nodded hesitantly. Kim's grin reappeared immediately and one could just see that she was hyped. She was in fact thrilled and it practically poured out of her.

"When do we start?" Shego asked already regretting the fact that she agreed to go along with Kim's idea.

"Right now!" Kim said happily. She pushed Shego back into her house and made her get dressed nicely. She helped her with her long black hair and made sure it was exactly right. Meanwhile Shego felt like some kind of make-up doll for a 6 year-old. She was regretting this more and more with every second that passed. Yet she didn't give up, she knew Kim would discover that she was the one for her sooner or later. Shego obviously preferred sooner over later but she was prepared to wait a bit more. This gave her the perfect chance to show that she isn't that evil all the time. The whole situation just pulled her in different directions.

"Okay you're all set now! Let's go!" Kim said urging Shego towards the door with her enthusiasm. Shego stopped herself from groaning in misery and went along with the girl. She wondered how Kim was going to set her up with girls. _Surely she hasn't planned this, right? _She questioned herself the moment she stepped out into the street.

"Uhm how are you going to do all of this?" Shego asked as Kim dragged her along.

"Don't worry, I know just the place for you!" Was all the hyped red head said. Shego didn't question the case any further and simply let Kim pull her along. She followed the red head every where, not because she wanted to but because Kim just wouldn't let her go. They eventually ended up in Middleton, in the mall at a small ice parlor. Ironically enough Kim had ordered pumpkin ice cream and Shego took mint flavored ice. Though both decided not to comment about it.

"So tell me why we're eating ice. I mean this doesn't look like a place where you could find a girl for me." Shego said in between licks.

"Just wait and see." Kim replied with a big grin on her face. This caused Shego to raise an eyebrow, wondering what she could expect. Kim silently finished her ice cream and scanned the area. Shego didn't notice the fact that she was actually looking for someone. That was until she felt Kim kick her against her shin.

"Ouch why did you do that?" Shego asked angrily.

"Ssst, there she is." Kim said softly. Shego followed Kim's eyes and they fell upon a tall young woman. She had killer legs, long dirty blond hair, brilliant blue eyes and a gorgeous body. Shego had to admit that the girl was absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

"She's bisexual and quite available. Don't you think she's beautiful?" Kim asked softly, making sure she couldn't hear it. Shego stared at the beautiful young woman and nodded dumbly.

"Chelsey! Come here for a sec. will ya?" Kim yelled and the girl headed towards them.

"You know her?" Shego hissed quietly and Kim simply nodded. "Oh god." Shego groaned out and she sagged into her chair.

"Kim! It's so great to see you again! How have you been?" The blond asked enthusiastically. Kim got to her feet and hugged Chelsey before gesturing for her to sit down.

"It's great to see you too, I've been doing pretty well. How are you?" Kim asked politely and Shego made a gagging motion at the sweet tone the red head used.

"I've been totally great, finished my education and currently working." Chelsey replied. Both girls smiled at each other and it became quiet. Shego looked between the two of them in curiosity, wondering if something was going to happen. Then Chelsey's gaze averted to Shego and she smiled seductively.

"Who might you be?" She asked sensually and for the first time ever Shego was speechless. Kim noticed this and she quickly stepped in, explaining everything. Chelsey listened intently to Kim's explanation, every now and then glancing at Shego. The pale woman was frozen and remained quiet the entire time. She didn't even pay attention to what Kim was saying. The red head could've insulted and she wouldn't have noticed.

Everything went so fast, one minute they were at the ice parlor and the other Shego was walking hand in hand with Chelsey. She had no idea what had happened but just went along with it. It took her like forever to snap out of her daze and she glanced at Kim. The red head noticed this and smiled at her. Shego's eyes went down to her hand and she frowned a bit when she saw Chelsey's hand.

She didn't really mind that Chelsey was holding her hand but she preferred Kim's hand. Though no matter how hard she stared at the hand it remained Chelsey's.

"So Chels, what do you think of Shego?" Kim asked and the pale woman's head snapped up at hearing her name. Her eyes shifted from Kim to Chelsey and back, making her seem nervous. Chelsey squeezed Shego's hand and she looked at Kim.

"She's nervous but that makes her cute. If she'll let me I think I could definitely get along with her." She replied. Kim was almost beaming at that moment and she smiled the brightest smile Shego had ever seen. She knew what was going to come next.

"What do you think of Chels, Shego?" Kim asked and Shego groaned inwardly. She figured it was best if she told the truth now. Who knew, maybe it could be her last chance. She grabbed Chelsey's other hand as well and looked at the dirty blond girl.

"This isn't going to work, I don't like you. I love somebody else." Shego said honest and she released Chelsey's hands.

"I know." Was all Chelsey said and this surprised Shego.

"Am I that obvious?" Shego questioned and Chelsey shrugged. The dirty blond glanced at Kim and then back at Shego. She smiled and Shego knew that she had discovered what was going on. She figured that was the right moment to take off. She glanced at Kim one more time and without saying a thing she ran off. Kim yelled after her but Shego didn't stop and ran until she disappeared out of their visions. Chelsey and Kim exchanged looks, Kim was confused but Chelsey didn't seem to be confused at all.

"I'm sorry Chels, I thought she would totally love you. I just didn't know she loved somebody else." Kim apologized and Chelsey placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Kim looked up at her and was surprised when she saw the other girl smiling down at her.

"It's okay, I'm not heart-broken and you couldn't have guessed that she loves somebody else." She replied.

"I wonder who it is." Kim mumbled.

"I already know who it is." The dirty blond replied and Kim looked at her with eyes the size of saucers.

"How can you possibly know that?" The red head asked in shock. Chelsey wrapped her arm around Kim's shoulder and smiled an all-knowing smile.

"Kim you really are blind sometimes." She said as she guided Kim towards a bench. Kim simply looked at her in confusion, once again not getting the situation. It was really beginning to annoy her that she never knew what was going on. She was beginning to think that she really wasn't as bright as she thought. Even Chelsey knew what was going on and she only met Shego 10 minutes ago.

She led Kim to the bench and made the girl sit down. She told Kim that she had to listen very closely and the girl did. Chelsey explained everything she knew, hoping she wasn't wrong. The more she told the red head the more Kim seemed to realize she had always known what had been going on. She realized that she unconsciously didn't want to know what was right in front of her, which explained why she had been so dense. It was like a whole New World opened up for Kim. A New World that had already existed in her mind unconsciously. Though she couldn't understand why Chelsey discovered it so soon and she had never noticed anything. She had fought Shego for over 5 years and not once did she notice something like love in Shego's character. Though now it couldn't be denied anymore. Shego had admitted that she loves somebody and Chelsey explained to Kim who it was.

"Are you sure it's me?" Kim asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Absolutely and you asking me that 10 times in a row makes it clear you have a thing for her as well. You just never knew about your thing for her. So thanks to me you know about it and if you play your cards right you and Shego will be a happy couple in no time." The dirty blond explained in an amused tone. Chelsey was already talking about being a happy couple while Kim didn't even know if she was straight, bisexual or lesbian. She didn't know how she could discover what her sexual preference was and she didn't even know what her feelings towards Shego were. Long story short, it was all a bit too much for her to handle at once and it made her freak out.

"I.. I don't even know if I'm really gay or bisexual! I don't know what that thing is that I have for her and I don't even know what I'm feeling right now! How can you talk about being a happy couple when I don't know a thing about this whole damned situation?" Kim asked in a panicked tone and Chelsey chuckled lightly as she placed a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"And this is SO not the time to laugh! Why are you laughing?" Kim asked.

"Because I know what you're going through. I had the exact same thing when I discovered my 'thing' for a girl. I freaked out because I didn't know shit but I learned from it. I had nobody, you have me and I can teach you everything I know." She explained and Kim visibly calmed down.

"She probably doesn't want me anymore after my stupid behavior." Kim said sadly.

"That's not true, you just tried to help her. You did what you thought was best right?" Chelsey asked and Kim nodded slowly. "There's no harm done, you just have to open your eyes and face the truth. You like her Kim, you probably even love her but you just don't want to admit it."

"So what can I do?"

"You have to admit that you have feelings for her which go deeper than just friendship. If you admit that, you'll be able to accept it. If you accept it you can tell her the truth and when the truth is out in the open you can start a relationship." Kim listened intently to everything that Chelsey had to say. She literally shared everything she knew with the red head and she hoped it would help her.

Kim kept telling her that she had blown her chance with her behavior. Yet Chelsey had the perfect plan, a plan that would definitely draw Shego's attention. Kim agreed to work along as long as she would get another chance with Shego.

"Trust me, this will definitely give you another chance with her if you've really blown the first one."

"I just hope it won't hurt her too much." Kim replied softly.

"Don't worry, I bet Shego's a woman who isn't easily hurt. It could however, piss her off but that would be convenient because people stand up for themselves in such a situation. She can only take that much and when she does get angry, she'll literally scream that she loves you." Chelsey explained and to Kim's surprise it sounded like a logical plan that would definitely work.

"So where do we begin?" Kim asked and Chelsey just grinned at her in a wicked manner. She knew that grin wasn't a good sign but she had agreed to work along and she would no matter what.

"We have to make sure Shego finds out about us." She simply said and it seemed like she already knew how they could let her find out. Kim however didn't know a thing and just followed her lead in this situation.

"How do we do that?" Kim asked and she gasped when Chelsey grabbed her shoulders. She looked Kim in the eyes, her grip on her shoulders tightening slightly.

"Invite her over for a movie, I'll make sure I'm there as well. Make sure it's a scary movie because the moment you cuddle up against me she'll realize something is going on."

Kim looked into Chelsey's blue eyes and simply nodded in agreement. It was such a simple plan and still she knew it was going to work. She secretly wondered what Shego would think the moment she sees them cuddled up against each other. She just hoped the pale green woman wouldn't be hurt too much.

"I'll see you around 7 in the evening okay?" Chelsey said as she released Kim.

"Yeah sure, I'll call Shego." Kim replied.

"Great!" Chelsey replied and she frowned a bit when she saw Kim's sad expression. "Hey, I know you're afraid to hurt her but believe me, you'll be with her in no time." She said reassuringly and Kim merely smiled at her. "I'll bring a scary movie." With that Chelsey walked off, leaving Kim alone on the little bench. She remained there for a little while longer, thinking and enjoying the weather. She asked herself why she couldn't just tell Shego she liked her. Though a whole chain of reasons why she shouldn't do it popped up the moment she had asked herself that question.

"Guess I'd better go home." She said to herself. She dragged her body away from the small bench and made her way home. By the time she got home it was already half passed 6, she hadn't even noticed that time had gone so fast.

She told her mother about the movie night she had planned and quickly after that she called Shego. The pale woman was surprised but gladly accepted the invitation. Kim didn't tell her about Chelsey but that was part of the plan.

She prepared everything for the movie and even changed into something more comfortable. By the time everything was done Chelsey was already standing at her front door.

"Is she here?" She asked as she stepped into Kim's house.

"No, she'll be here in 10 minutes." Kim replied and Chelsey gave her a thumbs up. She gave Kim the DVD and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Should I start it up?" Kim asked and Chelsey gave a nod. Kim started the DVD and took a seat next to Chelsey. They snuggled up against each other purposely and watched the movie.

Not too long after the movie had started the bell rang. Kim and Chelsey exchanged looks and Kim quickly crawled into Chelsey's lap, her arms wrapping around the girl's waist.

"Mom could you get that? That's probably Shego!" Kim shouted. They listened how Ann greeted Shego and heard the front door close again. Footsteps were heard and they got closer and closer.

Shego stepped into the living room and she froze right on the spot where she was standing. Her eyes widened slightly and her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her.

"Hey Shego." Kim said softly.

"Hi!" Chelsey said happily, her arm going around Kim's shoulders. Shego didn't move an inch and just stared at what seemed a happy couple. The only thing she could think of was:

"What the hell?"

* * *

_What the hell! Yeah! Exactly my thoughts XD Well Kim finally knows that Shego loves her even though Shego hasn't told her yet. She was just completely blind but you probably noticed that already. And now.. they're going to make Shego jealous.. that's clear.. but will things go as planned? Who knows! I don't know but you can try and guess what will happen!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again sorry for the really.. REALLY long wait. I'm still not over my writer's block but I'll try to update as soon as possible. _

_Thanks for the wait! _

_Up to Chapter 5! _

_WPJ_


	5. Owned!

**It took me a little longer, yet again, to write a chapter but here it is! Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Living The Dream 5**

Her heart was pounding unbelievably fast. Her blood was rushing through her veins in high speed. She gritted her teeth and her hand formed into a fist. It took her all over her self-control to remain calm. She wanted to explode and just burn something severely. Instead she took a few deep breaths and tried to reason with the situation. Though nothing seemed reasonable to her as long as Kim stayed in Chelsey's arms. She was starting to regret the fact that she ran off. She believed it gave them the time to discover their feelings for each other.

_God I'm so stupid sometimes. _She thought. All the while she hadn't moved from her spot in the living room. Kim and Chelsey were beginning to think that something was seriously wrong with her. Though Shego made sure they didn't notice how irritated she was. She eventually cleared her throat, said a cheerful hi and took a seat far away from the couple.

Both Kim and Chelsey's eyebrows went up at that but they decided not to question the matter. They stayed cuddled up against each other and Shego tried her best to ignore their closeness. She simply watched the movie with limited interest. Even when it seemed to come to an end she didn't know what it was about. Her thoughts weren't with the movie even the slightest bit. Though she made sure that nobody noticed this small fact.

Right before the movie DID actually finish Shego got to her feet. Startling both Kim and Chelsey with her sudden movement she just glared at them.

"Thanks for the invitation, the movie was good. I've gotta go now." She said cold and she turned to walk away. Kim shot a nervous look towards Chelsey but Chelsey placed her hand on Kim's knee. She shook her head lightly and Kim gave a slight nod.

Shego looked back one more time and walked out of the living room.

"Shouldn't I go after her?" Kim asked quietly.

"No or else all this cuddling would've been for nothing. We have to wait just a little longer. She has to be on the verge of explosion and THAN you can step in." Chelsey explained softly.

"Oh.. okay." Kim said and she flinched slightly when she heard the front door close with a loud bang.

Shego literally stalked off, her arms folded in front of her chest and a deep frown on her face. She was pissed off, maybe even worse. She knew for sure that she wanted to hurt somebody, anybody. She didn't really care whom; she had pent up frustrations, which had to find a way out.

"Stupid Possible." She muttered to herself as she stalked towards her apartment.

Meanwhile Chelsey was trying to comfort said Possible. The girl was having major problems with the fact that she was treating Shego like that. She was and always will be Kim Possible. That meant she had a strong sense for justice and had a very sensitive streak to her. Doing something to hurt Shego emotionally in her favor went against her principals. Though her dirty blond friend reassured her that everything was going to be okay. All Kim could do was believe Chelsey and hope that everything would indeed turn out for the best.

"She didn't even say goodbye!" Kim uttered in shock.

"Well duh would you be in the mood to say goodbye if you were in her situation?" Chelsey asked and Kim thought about it for a few seconds.

"No I'd storm off angrily." She concluded.

"That's exactly what Shego did. Look I don't know her that well but I'm sure she's blowing off steam one way or another." Chelsey explained and Kim sighed.

"Aaaaaah!" A yell escaped her lips and her fist connected with the black heavy punching bag. A foot connected with the lower part and another few punches were thrown at the harmless object. A groan escaped her lips, sweat trailed down her back and she threw an impossible combo at the punching bag. The chain it hung from creaked heavily and one would think it would break sooner or later.

Shego ignited her famous green plasma and lashed out at the bag. Primal grunts and screams escaped her lips as she poured her anger into her punches and kicks. She didn't want to be a villain anymore. That, however, didn't mean she couldn't blow off some steam.

"That!" She yelled and she punched the bag. "Damned!" Another punch followed by a swift kick. "Red head!" She lashed out with all of her strength. A loud ripping sound echoed through the room and halve of the bag and it's contents ended up on the floor. Shego extinguished her plasma and stared at the bag as she breathed heavily. She wiped her forehead; effectively removing sweat and strings of hair that stuck to her forehead.

"Great just great." She muttered. She left the bag as it was, not wanting to deal with it and stalked out of the room. She tried her best not to think about Kim and Chelsey, especially the combination of both. To distract herself a bit more she went for a warm shower. Feeling the sweat running down her back wasn't a pleasant feeling.

The shower both cleaned and relaxed Shego's body. For just a few seconds she felt herself stress free. Though that didn't last long enough to make her forget about Kim and Chelsey. Something didn't feel right about the two of them. She felt something was off but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She blamed herself for everything that had happened.

"Maybe if I hadn't left." She said quietly to herself as the water poured down on her. She thought about what could've happened between the 2 of them over and over again. She thought about every single 'what if' she could make up but they all ended the same. The image of Kim and Chelsey cuddled up on Kim's couch was burned into her mind.

"Oh damn it all to hell." She cursed and she violently turned the shower off. She snatched a towel out of a small cabinet and quickly dried herself. She walked out of the shower half-naked and at that very moment she decided to have some fun that evening.

"So what do you want to do?" Kim asked an hour after the movie had ended. Chelsey looked at the clock for a brief moment and looked back at Kim.

"Is Shego a party girl?" She asked the red head. "Because if she is, I know exactly what we're going to do this evening." She said with a wicked grin on her face.

"What do you have in mind?" Kim asked curiously.

"I bet I know what she's going to do this evening and we're going to do the same." Was all Chelsey said and she winked at the confused red head. Chelsey was sure that Shego was going to a club that night. Though the chance they ended up in the same club was extremely small. However she decided to go for it and hope for the best.

Kim had no choice but to agree to whatever Chelsey's plan was. She reckoned it was a reasonable plan and didn't question the matter any further. She didn't even question it when Chelsey told her to dress up.

"Would you mind telling me where we're going?" Kim asked as Chelsey drove them into town.

"That won't be necessary, you'll see for yourself in about 5 minutes." Chelsey replied. Five minutes passed and she pulled up at a club called The Escape.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kim said in a mortified tone as her eyes fell upon their destination.

"Kidding you? No way, we're going to have some fun." Chelsey dragged Kim out of the car and headed for the entrance. Kim, however, had different plans and pulled Chelsey back towards the car again. Eventually the dirty blond gave in and she let herself get pulled along by the red head.

"What's the problem? You don't like to party?" Chelsey asked as she freed herself from Kim's grasp.

"That's not it." Kim muttered.

"Well what is it?"

"That club has an age limitation. You have to be 20 or over to get in. I've just turned 19! They won't let me in!" Kim said and she motioned towards the two bouncers at the entrance. Chelsey let out a loud laugh and casually draped an arm around Kim's shoulders.

"Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie. I've figured this out, don't worry I've got it all covered." She said confidant. Kim raised an eyebrow and Chelsey dragged her to the entrance of the club again. The red head was curious if Chelsey's confidence was well placed.

"ID please." One of the bouncers said. At that Chelsey smiled a very seductive smile and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She walked up to the closest bouncer and leaned against him.

"Big guy, do you really think we're 19 or maybe even younger?" She asked in a husky voice and she batted her eyelashes at the bouncers. The two bouncers looked at Chelsey and than at Kim.

"Come on, let us in and I promise we won't be too naughty." Chelsey said in a breathy voice and Kim could swear that she saw the bouncers swallowing hard.

"Alright the two of you can go in." Came as a somewhat nervous reply. Chelsey smiled at the bouncers and motioned for Kim to follow her.

The once muffled music pounded loudly as they entered the club. It hit Kim's ears in a deafening tone and the flashing lights effected her sight. She held on to Chelsey's hand, afraid that she might lose the blond in the dancing crowd. That however was proven pointless the moment she lost Chelsey. Their hands had slipped while they had been trying to move through the busy moving crowd.

Kim had never been in a club and she had no idea where she had to go. She decided to head for the bar hoping that Chelsey might find her there. On her way to the bar she bumped into countless people. She kept apologizing over and over again as she worked her way through the crowd.

Suddenly a hand clamped around her wrist and she was pulled deeper into the crowd. She protested as an unknown guy pulled her along. His grip on her wrist tightened to make sure she couldn't escape. Kim, however, had a different plan. She grabbed his wrist and punched him in the gut. He released her and gasped in pain. With a huff Kim worked her way to the bar and took a seat.

She looked at the mass of dancing people, frowning as she tried to find a familiar face.

"Can I get you something?" The bartender asked.

"A coke please." She said knowing she wasn't allowed to drink. The man gave a nod and gave Kim her drink.

"Kim!" She heard a voice just barely rising above the volume of the music. She looked around, looking for the source of the voice. A feeling of relieve washed over her the moment she saw Chelsey. She waved at the dirty blond and the girl practically came running towards her.

"What happened back there?" She asked as soon as she was close enough.

"Well the crowd pulled us apart and … "No, not that! The guy who collapsed in pain on the dance floor!" Chelsey exclaimed.

"Oh that uhm.. he grabbed me so sudden and I didn't want to dance with him." Kim explained and Chelsey just stared at the girl.

"How about a dance with me instead?" She offered hoping it would lighten the mood a bit. She grabbed Kim's hand and flashed her a toothy grin. Kim couldn't help but smile in return and let Chelsey guide her to the dance floor. She figured she could have some fun while she was there. She saw no reason why she couldn't have some fun for the time being. Little did she know that Chelsey had a plan. She had been right when she had thought that Shego would go out that night. In fact she had already seen the plasma-wielding woman and she was somewhere on the same dance floor. She never would've guessed that they would actually end up in the same club. It had merely been a gamble and it seemed that they were in luck this time. All she had to do now was move around on the dance floor with Kim, hoping that Shego would find them sooner or later. Though she preferred sooner above later.

She pulled Kim close and they started moving to the beat of the music. Kim had no idea that Shego was in fact in the same club. She simply moved along with Chelsey and the rest of the dancing crowd. She was quite surprised when Chelsey wrapped her arms around her waist. Somewhere in the corner of her eye she had spotted Shego. Seeing the woman she decided to give her a little show.

Kim had no idea what was going on and that made the scene look even worse. Chelsey was sure that Shego was keeping an eye on them. She could feel the plasma-wielder's gaze upon them. At that moment she chose to be bold and she winked at the pale woman. She could see Shego's jaw drop and she grinned secretly into Kim's shoulder.

_Just a little bit more. _She thought; knowing that Shego was getting pissed.

"Look who's here." She whispered into Kim's ear. Kim pulled back a bit and curiosity flickered across her face. She looked around and her eyes quickly fell upon a familiar green face.

"How did you… "I didn't." Chelsey said simply. "It was a gamble and we were lucky." She whispered and Kim looked at her in awe.

Now that Kim knew that Shego was there as well she finally understood why Chelsey had gotten so close.

"Two can play that game." Shego muttered to herself. She looked around; searching for a girl that was up to her tastes. A predatory grin appeared on her face and she stalked towards a brunette whom was moving sensually. She grabbed the girl by her sides, startling her with the sudden movement.

"I'm Shego, mind if I take this dance?" She whispered into the girl's ear. The girl turned around in her embrace and closed the distance between their bodies.

"Not at all." The brunette replied and she lightly grazed Shego's earlobe.

Kim's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw this. Her jaw dropped but her shock was quickly replaced by anger. _The nerve of that girl! The nerve of both of them! Shego is mine! Not hers! _She thought angrily. Her body tensed and Chelsey noticed the switch in mood. She looked around, searching for the source of Kim's mood switch and quickly found it.

There was Shego with a brunette wrapped around her. They danced sensually, moving as if they were busy with some mating ritual. Chelsey knew exactly why Kim's mood had switched. Her grip tightened slightly around the girl, making sure she couldn't do anything stupid. Kim, however, had different plans and tried to break free from Chelsey's grip.

"No Kim, don't." She hissed.

"Let me go Chels." Kim said angrily as she tried to squirm out of her grip.

"Think about the plan! You're going to ruin it for yourself! She has to come to you!" Chelsey explained. Kim didn't want to listen to Chelsey and kept trying to escape her grip.

"That girl has the nerve to touch MY Shego!" Kim snapped at Chelsey but the blond didn't budge.

"Shego isn't yours Kim. She's just trying to get you back for what you did." Chelsey reasoned and Kim sighed heavily. Her eyes were still fixed on Shego and the brunette whom was wrapped around her. She felt her anger boiling up and it took her everything to control herself.

She didn't know who she wanted to hurt more, Shego or the brunette.

Shego was grinning victoriously and made a show of dancing with the unknown girl. Her lips found the girl's neck and the brunette let out a pleasured moan. She threw her head back and gave Shego all the room she needed.

Whatever Shego was trying, she was pushing Kim towards the edge of anger. Her patience was slowly slipping away and she had never felt such anger.

"Oh come on she's not going to give in! Let me go and I'll give her a taste of my anger!" Kim said and to Chelsey she had never sounded more out of character than that very moment.

"Kim she's driving you crazy. You're supposed to drive her crazy not the other way around!" Chelsey said and that's when it dawned upon Kim. She was supposed to drive Shego crazy and not the other way around. SHE had to drive SHEGO crazy and she knew how she was going to do just that.

A sly grin formed on her face and Chelsey's eyebrows rose at that. She pulled back slightly, giving Kim a questioning look as the girl looked at her expectantly.

"What?" She said taking a step back. She released Kim but the red head immediately clamped on to her.

"Let's drive her crazy." Kim whispered in a husky tone. Before Chelsey could react Kim had pulled her close and she mashed their lips together. Chelsey's eyes widened in shock as Kim kissed her desperately. She knew Kim wanted to drive Shego crazy but this was desperate, even for her.

However she did kiss back, knowing that it would in fact trigger Shego's anger. Their lips moved together and so did their bodies as the music continued.

This time it was Shego's turn to be shocked. The brunette couldn't keep Shego in control and the plasma-wielding woman ripped herself free from the girl's grip.

"Possible!" She roared out above the music. Kim and Chelsey broke their kiss with a gasp and looked at Shego in shock. The entire club came to a stop and the music was silenced.

Shego leaped forward and ignited her plasma in the process. Kim pushed Chelsey aside gently and slipped into her fighting stance. She hadn't expected her to become so angry because of one kiss.

It seemed like time had stopped and everybody in the club was frozen on the spot.

The tension could be cut with a knife and just when everybody expected them to go at it Kim stopped. She straightened herself, slipping out of her fighting stance.

"Shego!" The brunette suddenly screamed and she latched on to the green woman. Kim's left eye twitched slightly and she stalked towards the pale woman. Shego raised her fists, expecting an attack but Kim stopped right in front of her.

"Don't touch her." Kim hissed at the brunette.

"I can touch her whenever I like!" The girl said and she wrapped her arms around Shego's waist.

"Don't touch MY Shego!" Kim yelled at her. She grabbed the girl and literally tossed her across the dance floor. "Don't come near her! Don't touch her; don't even LOOK at her! Understand?" Kim growled and the girl nodded in fear. She scrambled to her feet and quickly ran off.

The rest of the crowd looked at Kim in shock and slight fear. Shego however was simply flabbergasted and her plasma quickly died out. Kim turned back angrily and looked at Shego.

Though the moment she realized what she had said she turned a bright red. She quickly looked at the ground, feeling embarrassed after what she had done.

"Your Shego?" Shego questioned a grin forming on her face. She folded her arms in front of her chest and looked at Kim expectantly.

"Got a little uh, thing for me? Princess?" Kim's blush intensified and even with the flashing lights it was clear that she was bright red.

"S-shut up!" She yelled and she ran off, exiting the club and getting out of there as quick as possible.

Shego raised an eyebrow as she looked at the spot where Kim had been standing just seconds ago.

"That was interesting."

* * *

_I agree with Shego, that was interesting. Kim totally went psycho, the plan started out just fine but.. somewhere it went wrong. Probably the moment that brunette wrapped herself around Shego and Kim kissed Chelsey... You didn't see that one coming, did ya? XD Oh well.. Kim totally claimed Shego as hers and like in front of a major crowd! She's got some steal nerves dude! Though those nerves died the moment she realized what she had said ahahaha. _

_She was driving Shego crazy, Shego was driving her crazy. Long story short they were driving each other crazy. It did work but what will happen now?_

_Let's find that out in the next chapter, shall we?_

_Thanks!_

_WPJ_


	6. Time To Live The Dream

**First off.. SORRY for the like 20 days delay.. for this chapter.. DAMN I was SO stuck.. I swear my head was empty.. so it ended up like this.**

**Don't expect too much of it because I wrote it piece by piece whilst having a writer's block, so if I'm correct, it should suck but it's better than nothing at the moment.**

**Here it is... Chapter 6 people!**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

**Living The Dream 6**

"That was interesting." Shego had said with her arms folded in front of her chest.

The crowd in the club slowly returned to their activities. The music started up again and within seconds it blared as loudly as before. Shego had moved to the bar, away from the crowd so she could think. She closed her eyes and pinched her nose bridge. She had no idea what had happened. One moment she was dancing, the other she was pissed off and wanted to hit something. Next thing she knew Kim claimed that she was hers and ran off blushing brightly.

"What the hell." She muttered. Even as she replayed it in her head everything stayed confusing. Though one thing was clear to her. Kim had finally discovered her feelings for the pale woman. So the only thing she could do now was act on her own feelings. She hoped that Kim had finally realized that they share the same feelings.

"What are you still doing here?" A voice asked.

Shego looked up to see Chelsey and she gave the girl a questioning look.

"What do you mean, what am I still doing here? I don't have to go anywhere." Shego replied as her usual self. This comment made Chelsey frown and she let out a deep sigh.

"You should go after her, you can't just let her run off like that!" Chelsey said throwing her hands into the air.

"You think so?" Shego asked and the girl nodded in reply.

"Of course! So get going! The longer you wait the longer it'll take for the two of you to get together!" She explained. Shego understood that Chelsey was right and quickly made work of getting out of the club. Though before she left she said one thing.

"Thanks." And she disappeared in the dancing crowd. Chelsey let out a loud sigh, a smile forming on her face and she slumped against the bar.

"I hope the two of them will be happy." She said to herself and she mixed with the crowd again, planning to have some fun.

Meanwhile Shego was running through the streets as fast as she could. Which would've been faster if she hadn't worn high heels. She cursed a few times as she almost tripped. She was skilled but running on 5-inch heels wasn't something she had trained for. As she ran she realized she had no idea where she was going. She didn't know where Kim was but she hoped the red head had gone home. At least than she could find the girl easily.

"Okay fuck this." She groaned. She came to a stop and quickly stepped out of her heels. "I'll buy new ones." She said and she ran off on bare feet. The heels had been keeping her back too much and now she could finally run at full speed. She headed straight for Kim's house, hoping that the girl was already there. Even if Kim wasn't there, she decided to wait for the girl as long as needed.

Within minutes she stood in front of the red head's house, panting. She brought her hands to her sides and bent over in order to catch her breath. She eventually walked to the side of the house and looked up at Kim's window. The room was dark but Shego figured she could still climb up. She figured it was better to wait inside instead of outside, especially on bare feet.

With a bit more effort because of her bare feet she climbed up. The window was locked but she managed to open it with some help of her plasma.

"Piece of cake." She whispered as she climbed into the darkened room. She closed the window behind her and took a seat on Kim's bed. _I could've known she wouldn't be home._ She thought but she was too comfortable to actually mind. Kim had claimed her, she had been jealous for the first time ever, she had left her 800-dollar shoes behind and her feet were killing her. Being able to sit down for a few seconds was simply marvelous.

Though the only thing she wondered was where is Kim? She let herself fall back on Kim's bed and sighed.

"The moment she realizes she has feelings for me and she disappears. She'd better come home soon." She muttered to herself in a tired voice. "Damn it princess where are you?" She asked getting more irritated with every second that passed. Little did she know that she had gone to the wrong house. In fact, if she had gone to her apartment she would've ran into the red head.

Kim didn't know why but she was heading for Shego's apartment. Somewhere on her way home she realized that she had a lot of explaining to do. She knew she had definitely surprised Shego. So it was reasonable that she owed Shego an explanation. Though what she didn't know was that Shego wasn't coming home any time soon.

She ran up to that familiar front door and pounded on it as a possessed person. Though after a while of pounding Kim realized Shego wasn't home. She sat down at Shego's front door and let out a sigh. She sagged against the cool door, realizing how tired she actually was. She knew she could break in to Shego's apartment with some well-placed effort. Yet she didn't because she wasn't someone who broke into other people's houses. She simply decided to wait at the front door, she was too tired to actually do anything so it was the best solution.

Both Shego and Kim waited and waited for several hours. The one comfortable and warm, the other cold and everything BUT comfortable. Shego was actually starting to worry about the red head. She knew Kim could defend herself but the red head should've been home by now. She wondered if something had happened but figured there had to be another explanation. She wasn't planning on waiting all night; she actually did want to go home at one point. Though she was going to wait just a little bit longer just in case Kim decided to come home.

The red head, however, had actually managed to fall asleep whilst sitting in front of Shego's door. Tiredness had taken over a bit too much; combined with boredom it was the perfect formula for falling asleep. So despite being cold she had fallen asleep whilst waiting for the pale woman. Against rational thoughts of going home it looked like she was indeed going to wait the entire night.

"God how can she NOT be home by now?" Shego asked herself angrily, getting to her feet in the process. She had finally lost her patience and chose not to wait a minute longer. She quickly climbed through Kim's window and let herself drop to the ground. Even though she was on bare feet it didn't harm her at all. With grace that would make cats jealous she straightened herself and walked off with a slight swing to her hips.

She headed straight for her apartment and was ready to crawl into her bed. She wasn't extremely tired but she could feel that her body needed the sleep. _Damned Possible._

Her mood had undeniably been ruined by the events of the night.

"Screw this." She muttered and she took off in a sprint. She ran as fast as she could on her bare feet, taking corners sharp and jumping over objects that stood in her way. She rounded the last corner before her apartment came in sight. Though she came to an immediate halt when her house came in view.

Her jaw dropped and she froze the moment she saw Kim Possible sitting on her doorstep. She slowly approached the girl, only to notice that she was actually asleep. She scratched her head for a moment and simply snorted.

"Unbelievable, she fell asleep in the cold, outside on my doorstep. She really can do anything, even stupid things." She said. Kim stirred slightly her head lolling to the side. Shego let out a sigh and stepped around the girl. She opened her front door and turned back to look at Kim.

"Cute." She said softly. With that in her mind she bent over and gently picked the girl up. Kim felt very cold to the touch and it amazed Shego that she hadn't already frozen to death. She quickly moved inside and to her bedroom. She placed Kim on her bed and quickly wrapped a blanket around the ice-cold girl. She looked at her for a few moments and let out another sigh.

"I need a shower." She stalked off and entered her bathroom. The shower was quickly turned on and she stepped underneath the stream of water as soon as it was hot enough. The water soaked her entire body; her hair heavy as it held the warm drops. The once wavy dark locks now flattened and clinging to her curvy body. She ran a hand through her hair and washed herself thoroughly.

After her shower she felt refreshed and relaxed. To her opinion there was nothing a good shower couldn't fix.

She entered her bedroom whilst drying her hair and discovered that Kim was still fast asleep. The green towel was discarded, thrown into a corner and she quickly changed into her pyjama's. Though as soon as she had done that she stumbled upon an issue. She looked at the peaceful red head and didn't want to wake her. She, however, wanted to get some sleep in her own bed. Only Kim stopped her from diving underneath the covers instantly.

Her eyes switched between her bed and the living room with the couch. After several seconds of pondering and looking between her bed and the living room she simply sighed loudly. All she wanted to do was go to bed, even with Kim occupying the other half.

"Oh fuck this." She said and without a second thought she crawled underneath her covers. The moment she had settled into a comfortable position Kim curled up against her. She mumbled something in her sleep and clung to Shego's warm form.

Shego decided not to protest and simply wrapped her arms around Kim in return. She had dreamt of holding the red head like this but she had never known her dream would come true. She smiled and she almost felt satisfied. Almost, because she wanted Kim to be conscious of the current situation. All she could do now was hope the girl wouldn't flip the moment she regained a bit of consciousness.

"Better enjoy it now I still can." She muttered and she pulled Kim tightly against her.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep just like Kim. Though she told herself that she had to have a talk with the girl first thing in the morning. That is if Kim wasn't already gone the moment she would wake up.

The remains of the night passed by and they remained wrapped in each other's arms. To be honest they had never felt more comfortable. It was like they had a bond nobody could understand; not even they seemed to understand it.

Morning came too soon and despite being the last one to fall asleep Shego was the first one to wake up. She stirred slightly, her right arm sleeping because of Kim's weight. She looked at the still sleeping red head and smiled. Though that disappeared when she realized she had to go to the toilet. Kim was partially smothering her, her right arm locked underneath the girl's body.

Even with her skills it was a difficult task to escape Kim's grip without waking her. Inch by inch she moved from underneath Kim's body. Finally after inching towards the edge of her bed she escaped and quickly made her way to the toilet.

A few moments later she emerged from the toilet with a satisfied look on her face.

"Damn I thought I was gonna pop." She said as she headed back to her bedroom.

Kim was still asleep and had somehow managed to curl up around Shego's pillow in the few minutes she had been gone.

"I should wake her." Shego said to herself but the scene in front of her was too cute. Kim mumbled something inaudible in her sleep and turned around, taking Shego's pillow with her. The pale woman chuckled silently and decided to make some breakfast. She was sure Kim would be hungry the moment she wakes up and to be honest, she was hungry as well.

She decided to go for some eggs with bacon and toast. She figured Kim would like that as well. She finished her own breakfast first, giving Kim a bit more time to sleep. She hoped the girl would wake up on her own but it seemed she wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

With a tray filled with food Shego returned to her bedroom and placed the tray on a little bedside table.

"Guess I've got to wake her up after all." Shego said and she sat down on the edge of her bed. A wicked grin appeared on her face and she lay down next to Kim.

"Princess, wake up," She cooed. "Wakey, wakey." She said and she pinched Kim's cheek lightly.

"W-what?" Kim muttered softly, slapping the hand on her cheek away.

"Time to wake up, let's have some fun princess." She said her grin widening slightly. She knew those words would trigger something and to her amusement it did.

"Fun?" Kim asked shooting up straight in bed. Her eyes were wide and she stared at Shego as if she had seen a ghost.

"Good you're awake, it's about time. I made you some breakfast." Shego continued nonchalantly and she motioned towards the tray with food. She got to her feet and walked away with a huge grin on her face, leaving Kim alone.

Kim stared after Shego with eyes the size of saucers until the woman disappeared out of sight. Her eyes fell upon the tray with food and without any hesitation she started eating.

Shego had been right, Kim was indeed hungry and she felt like she could eat a cow. She quickly stuffed all the food on the tray into her mouth. Eating as if her life depended on it. All the food was gone within seconds, gone down her throat.

Once finished she looked around the room and smiled. It was exactly how she had imagined it. Though her smile was quickly wiped away when she remembered how she had gotten there in the first place. She held back a gasp of shock and quickly made a move to get out a bed. She stumbled forward, landing with a loud thud on Shego's green carpeted floor.

She groaned in pain and moved to get up. Her eyes fell upon a pair of green feet and they slowly trailed upwards. Her eyes met Shego's and the woman was grinning widely.

"How does my carpet taste pumpkin?" She asked teasingly and Kim let out a sigh.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." She replied with a huff and she quickly got to her feet.

"It was my pleasure." Shego said like her usual self. Kim rolled her eyes and she started to doubt that Shego remembered what she had said in the club.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to leave now." Kim said simply and she brushed passed Shego. She, however, didn't get the chance to leave as a hand clasped around her wrist. She quickly looked back, meeting Shego's playful gaze.

"Why are you leaving?" Shego asked and Kim gave her a questioning look.

"Because I have no business here." The red head replied firm and she almost believed herself.

"Really? You don't wanna uh.. claim me? A bit more?" Shego questioned and Kim's eyes became the size of saucers. _I knew she couldn't have forgotten something like that._ She thought.

Kim didn't know how to react as Shego looked at her with green questioning eyes. What could one say to something like that?

"Is that a no?" Shego asked and it remained quiet. "That's a bit disappointing." She said and she placed her free hand on her hip. Kim looked away, her eyes moved to the ground and she bit her lower lip lightly. She was thinking about what she could say but she truly had no idea. The only logical thing she could do was admit everything, just blurt the whole thing out.

Though even that was something she couldn't do. Instead she tried to escape Shego's grip but the pale woman had an iron grip.

"See, you're not leaving, you're not going anywhere." Shego cooed and she pulled Kim close.

The red head was stunned beyond limits and just let Shego pull her along. She had no idea what Shego wanted from her but she knew she was going to find out any minute now. She ended up being pressed up against Shego. Said woman urged Kim to wrap her arms around her waist and Kim hesitantly obeyed.

After the awkwardness had disappeared Kim realized that she was actually quite comfortable. She hadn't expected to feel so safe in Shego's arms. The same arms that always harmed her.

"What are you thinking?" She heard Shego's voice close to her ear. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked into Shego's green eyes.

"N-nothing." Kim stuttered in reply and this made Shego grin.

"Oh really now?" She questioned and Kim blushed lightly. "Let's be serious." Shego said all of a sudden. Kim's eyes widened slightly and gave her a questioning look. She could see that Shego was actually being serious for the first time ever.

"Do you like me?" Shego asked.

"W-what?" Kim asked in return.

"Do you like me? I need to know if you like me princess." Shego said and to Kim she almost seemed desperate. This was her chance to tell Shego the truth. It was probably the only chance she would get but she couldn't say it.

"Come on!" Shego urged and she shook Kim slightly. "You can say it!" She said and she continued to shake Kim.

"Okay, okay okay!" Kim snapped and she roughly pulled away from Shego. "I.. lkyu." She mumbled and Shego gave her a confused look.

"Didn't quite catch that princess." Shego said and she leaned a bit towards Kim.

"I like you! I! LIKE! YOU! Happy now?" Kim shouted at the woman.

"Yeah." Shego said simply and Kim looked at her in surprise.

"W-what?" She questioned.

"I'm happy, you finally discovered your feelings. Now… I can tell you mine!" Kim stood there, flabbergasted, looking at Shego as if she had grown a second head.

"You're .. h-happy?" She asked.

Instead of answering that question Shego simply stepped closer. She leaned down and captured the surprised red head's lips in a desperate kiss. She poured everything that she felt into that kiss, hoping that Kim would understand. She wasn't good with words and this was the only way she could express herself without using violence.

Kim was too shocked to kiss back but she felt everything Shego wanted to tell her. She could feel that Shego had the same feelings, Chelsey had been right and Kim was finally sure of it.

The kiss got broken, Shego pulled back and looked at Kim. The red head had her eyes closed, letting the feeling and everything else sink in. It was hard to believe that Shego had just kissed her. She could feel Shego's eyes on her and she knew she had to give Shego an answer. She slowly opened her eyes and met a pair of questioning emerald orbs.

"Do you understand me now?" Shego asked, breaking the silence first.

"Chelsey was right." Kim whispered.

"What?"

"Chelsey told me that.. you.. like me, no, love me. I just couldn't really believe it up until that kiss." Kim explained a bit dazed.

"She did what?" Shego screamed and Kim flinched slightly. _I shouldn't have said that. _Was her immediate thought.

"Here I am making a fool out of myself because she already told you! Couldn't you have told me that a bit earlier?" Shego asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it mattered that much." Kim apologized and Shego decided to just forget about it. It was no use getting angry over something like that.

There was a silence and Shego was unsure of what to do. So she ended up doing the only thing she could think of, she kissed Kim again. This time she kissed the girl until she got a response. Though she didn't have to wait long and the more Kim kissed back the happier Shego felt. The kiss didn't end until they were out of breath. Breathing heavily they smiled and leaned against each other with their foreheads.

It became quiet apart from the sound of their heavy breathing and Kim eventually broke the silence.

"So you DO feel the same?" She asked, her voice still a bit breathy. Shego let out a breathy laugh and Kim blushed slightly because of the question she had asked._ Of course she does! She just kissed you! Twice!_ Her mind screamed.

"Of course I do." Shego replied and even though Kim already knew it, she was happy to hear it from her.

"Does this mean we're together?" The girl asked blushing even brighter and Shego couldn't help but grin as she watched the cute blush spread across Kim's cheeks. She pecked Kim lightly on the lips, her mouth moving towards the girl's ear.

"It absolutely does princess." She whispered hotly. "And don't think I'm going to let you go." She continued her breath tickling Kim's ear.

"I wouldn't want you to let me go." Kim replied, finally finding her voice. She regained her composure slightly and she flashed a daring smile, which made Shego smile as well.

They eventually ended up on the bed but nothing happened. The only thing they did was talk and cuddle a bit. They felt it was enough for the time being. Further steps would come later in the relationship.

Shego was sure Kim wasn't ready for anything beyond kisses. She understood and decided to finally show the side Kim didn't know she had. To say that the girl was surprised was an understatement. To her opinion it was a total 180 for Shego. Though the woman always kept the sarcasm on a certain level. Sarcasm was something she just didn't want to let go.

It annoyed Kim but she knew Shego and she knew she could definitely live with it. She had of course, grown accustomed to the teasing tone and sarcasm Shego used towards her. Even the nicknames, though at first annoying, had grown on her.

With a happy sigh she let herself drown in Shego's warm embrace and vibrant green eyes. She rarely let herself go like that and she had to admit that it was great. It was something she could definitely get used to and she knew Shego felt the same even though she hadn't said a thing.

Shego kissed the top of Kim's head and the girl instantly looked up at her.

"What do you want to do now?" Kim asked as she buried her face in between Shego's neck and shoulder. This time it was Shego's turn to sigh happily and she squeezed Kim a bit tighter against her and said:

"Let's live the dream."

_The End._

* * *

_Yeah.. that took me ages... weird isn't it? **THAT **took me ages.. how **CAN, THAT** take me ages? Oh well... THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER! and **you know **what that means.. that means this story has come to an end. Sorry if it seems rushed or something like that but hey, they're together and Shego can FINALLY live her dream life! Yay for Kim who blurted out that Shego was hers! Hahaha_

_I hope you uhm, enjoyed? This story? Yeah.. and uhm well thanks for reading it and stuff.. _

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


End file.
